


I would think about a title but this fic is not worth it

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Smut, plot twist???, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: I don't know what this is... I thought about this at 1 am and it's probably shit





	I would think about a title but this fic is not worth it

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is... I thought about this at 1 am and it's probably shit

"Josh, fuck, I need to-" Tyler groaned.  
"Not yet." Josh shook his head and placed a hand on Tyler's thigh.   
"But-" Tyler protested.  
Josh sighed. "Just a few more minutes."  
"Minutes!?" Tyler exclaimed.  
Josh nodded. "Yeah."  
Tyler pressed a hand on his crotch. "Please, lemme..."  
Josh glanced at him. He saw how Tyler grimaced and how he moved slightly under his touch.  
"Don't." Josh said in a warning.  
"Shit, I don't think I can hold it any longer." Tyler groaned. He needed the release. He needed it now.   
"You can't do this to me, Josh." he whispered.  
Josh didn't answer, just threw a look at him. "Oh, please, Josh, I beg you!"  
Josh smiled and shook his head. "Stop complaining and be patient."  
"I can't!" Tyler answered with gritted teeth.  
"You're a bad boy right now, I told you to be patient." Josh said.  
"I'm not a bad boy!" Tyler protested. "I just need to-"  
Josh grabbed the steering wheel and pulled over to a parking lot. Before the car stopped, Tyler jumped out and ran to the public restrooms. Josh laughed when he disappeared between the cars.  
Tyler returned after a few minutes. He opened the passengers door and climbed on the seat.  
"You okay?" Josh asked.  
Tyler sighed in relief. "Shit, I really needed to pee. I shouldn't drink three redbulls next time before we have a two hour long drive."  
"Yeah, that wasn't very smart, dude." Josh said with a grin.  
Tyler pushed him playfully. "Shut up and drive."


End file.
